Seberkas Cahaya Hitam
by airi shirayuki
Summary: Aku Kaito Shion, mempunyai partner yang setiap harinya ingin bunuh diri, Hatsune Miku. Kita terikat oleh sebuah kutukan yang bernama waktu. Dan waktu itu terlalu mencekik partnerku. / SPECIAL FIC ANNIV 7TH AI IN FFN!


_Mungkin saja ini sebatas anganku…_

 _Berjalan tak menentu_

 _Keluar menghirup udara kotor,_

 _Berharap tidak kembali ke tempat di mana yang disebut_ _ **'rumah'**_ _._

 _Aku tak berharap bisa memutar balikkan_ _ **waktu**_ _…_

 _Dimana jika aku bisa melakukannya, belum tentu aku bisa memperbaikinya…_

 _Sebuah rumah yang tidak pantas sebagai_ _ **'rumah'**_ _,_

 _Dan sebuah keluarga yang tidak pantas dikatakan_ _ **'keluarga'**_ _._

 _Apakah ini memang jalan_ _ **'terbaik'**_ _bagiku?_

 _Jika saja saat itu aku tidak bertemu_ _ **dengannya**_ _….._

 _Mungkin tidak akan berakhir seperti ini….._

 **Seberkas Cahaya Hitam**

 **By. Airi Shirayuki**

* * *

 **.**

 **[Vocaloid is not mine]**

 **Hatsune Miku**

 **Kaito Shion**

 **K+**

 **.**

* * *

.

Setetes air berwarna merah kembali mendarat di lantai. Berapa kali pun permukaan tajam itu menyayat kulitnya, keinginannya untuk meninggalkan dunia ini tidak tercapai dengan mudahnya. Bukan hal yang perlu dibesarkan jika ada seorang berambut teal panjang yang begitu bangun pagi langsung mencoba membunuh dirinya sendiri.

Walau mata heteronya masih sayu-sayu, dia mencoba fokus pada benda tajam yang selalu ia letakkan di nakas sebelah tempat tidurnya. Perban yang ia pakai kemarin sudah menjulur di lantai dengan bebasnya. Ia mencoba menghunuskan benda itu lagi ke tangannya saat dengan tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya dibuka dengan tidak santainya.

"Oh..ayolah! Ini sudah ke-74 kalinya aku melihatmu seperti ini setiap pagi! Jangan buat aku repot membereskan perban dan darahmu di lantai, Miku!" Seketika tampang gadis yang dipanggil itu merengut. Padahal hanya tinggal beberapa centi saja benda itu mengenai kulitnya lagi. Terpaksa ia melempar benda tajam itu ke arah seorang laki-laki tegap di depan pintunya.

 **Zapp!**

"Aku akan mengambil perban untukmu, jadi makan dulu ini pakai tanganmu satunya. Oh, jangan sekali-lagi mengambil pisau-pisau yang ada di dapur, aku lelah membersihkannya dari darahmu." Laki-laki itu menangkap lemparan benda tajam a.k.a pisau dengan tangan kanannya. Nampan makanan di tangan kirinya ia taruh di meja sebelah pintu dan segera berbalik pergi mengambil perban baru.

Miku bangkit dari kasurnya dan berjalan ke meja dekat pintu untuk mengambil nampan yang berisi makanan untuknya.

' _Garlic bread, omelette_ , dan teh _chamomile_ …pff' Ia membawa nampan itu ke meja bundar yang terletak di sebelah jendela kamarnya dan duduk manis di kursinya. Walau cahaya matahari sedikit memasuki celah tirai jendelanya, kamarnya tetaplah terasa gelap.

* * *

 **-Hatsune Miku. Seorang gadis berumur 25 tahun dengan rambut teal panjang dan memiliki warna mata yang senada dengan rambutnya. Bawah matanya agak hitam dan berparas cantik seperti boneka. Tidak terlalu tinggi dan terbilang sangat kurus. Hampir setiap hari perban terpampang di kedua tangannya dan beberapa bekas luka sayatan yang membuat kecewa orang-orang yang melihatnya.-**

* * *

"Miku, kakimu…jangan-jangan kau juga menyayatnya **lagi**?!" Miku yang melahap _garlic bread_ nya menoleh kearah laki-laki yang baru kembali sambil membawa perban barunya.

"Kaito…kau memakai lensa kontak lagi…" Laki-laki itu, Kaito, menaikkan alisnya dan menunjuk sedikit kearah matanya.

"Ah iya…, kacamataku kemarin pecah lagi, jadi sementara aku memakai ini dulu."

* * *

 **-Kaito Shion. Seorang laki-laki berumur 28 tahun yang memiliki rambut sebiru laut dan mata yang juga senada dengan rambutnya. Karena ketampanannya, ia cukup populer di kalangan wanita kota. Berbadan tegap dan tinggi. Kemampuan matanya agak berkurang sejak 2 tahun yang lalu, jadi mau tidak mau dia harus memakai alat bantu pengelihatan.-**

* * *

Kaito berjalan menghampiri jendela dan satu-persatu dibukanya tirai yang menghalangi cahaya-cahaya langit untuk masuk ke kamar yang gelap itu. Kaito membuka kaca-kaca jendela yang masih menutup. Hembusan angin lembut menepis permukaan kulit Miku seketika.

"…..Kaito, dingin.." ujarnya sambil menatap _garlic bread_ di tangannya yang tinggal seperempat. Lalu, ia kembali memasukkan sisa makanan di tangannya itu ke mulutnya. Kaito kembali menghampiri meja dimana Miku berada dan mengambil perban baru yang dibawanya tadi.

"Kalau kau terbiasa keluar pagi, udara seperti ini hanya hal yang biasa. Kau harus mencobanya jika kau siap untuk melakukannya." Sambil tetap memakan makanannya, Miku menjulurkan tangannya kearah Kaito dan dengan santai Kaito mulai mengobati tangannya yang berbekas darah-darah kering dan sayatan-sayatan lainnya seperti melakukan hal yang sudah biasa dalam hidupnya.

"Ah, tadi pagi bapak tua itu datang lagi ke sini. Katanya putrinya sudah baik-baik saja, tidak ada hal-hal aneh lagi. Mereka berterima kasih." Seling Kaito sembari mengobati tangannya. Mendengar hal itu, Miku mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Harum _chamomile_ menari-nari masuk ke penciumannya. Warna coklat bening alami di dalam cangkir membuat tenggorokan keringnya tidak sabar. Cangkir itu lalu ia seruputnya pelan-pelan agar terasa rasa nyaman rasa tehnya.

Pagi yang tenang, udara yang sejuk, serta cahaya matahari yang bersinar lembut, membuatnya ingin merangkak kembali ke tempat tidurnya dan berguling-guling dalam selimutnya. Miku kembali meletakkan cangkirnya. Perlahan mata sayunya melirik luar jendela. Beberapa burung terbang melewati atap-atap rumah. Suara keramaian kota sayup-sayup terdengar di telinganya. Ia hanya mendengarkan dalam diam, sementara tangannya sudah ditutupi oleh perban yang sangat rapi.

Tanpa disuruh, Miku menarik kembali tangannya dan menyerahkan kedua kakinya kepada laki-laki yang duduk di sebelahnya. Kaki kurus dan terlihat kecil di matanya berbekas darah dan sayatan tusukan yang lumayan panjang. Sejenak, Kaito mengarahkan pandangannya pada gadis di hadapannya dalam diam.

Mengamati tubuhnya yang terlihat kurus kecil. Rambut tealnya yang panjang berhembus lembut ditiup angin pagi dari jendela. Wajah kecilnya yang menatap jendela dengan pandangan kosong. Bawah mata gadis itu terlihat semakin menghitam. Bibirnya yang kecil dan tipis lebih pucat dari hari kemarin. Kaito, memandang gadis itu dalam-dalam. Semakin ia memandangnya, semakin rasa dalam dadanya mencuat keluar. Rasa yang menyesakkan dada dan tidak nyaman. Itu tidak boleh dibiarkan.

Seketika ia kembali fokus kepada kaki-kaki kecil di tangannya yang menunggu untuk diobati.

"….."

"Ah, Miku, aku hampir lupa. Kita dapat _job_ lagi hari ini." Kaito memecahkan keheningan. Miku langsung menoleh kearahnya sambil mengangkat alisnya. Terdiam sejenak..

"Siapa..?"

"Kali ini anak kembar."

 **.**

 **TBC 1 of 2**

 **.**

* * *

 **! ANNOUNCE PENTING [PAKE BANGET] !**

Haloo… di sini Ai!

" _Ai, napa malah buat fic baru? Fic yang lain mana lanjutannya?"_

" _Thor, tanggungan fic lainnya mana?"_

" _Thor, kok buat fic baru lagi?"_

" _Thor, udah hiatus lama banget malah buat fic baru sih?!"_

" _Thor, terangkanlahh"_

Oke bruh Ai akan jelasin, jadi gini…*merapat*

 **Fic ini khusus Ai buat untuk merayakan** **ANNIV 7** **TH** **AUTHOR DI FFN!** ***lempar confetti***

YUHUUU! WIIIIIIIII! UOOOOO!

Ai masuk ke FFn dan menjadi author pada tanggal 14 Agustus 2010 dimana Ai saat itu masih SMP dan masih bau kencur *abaikan*. Masa-masa Ai menjadi author yang aktif (karena mesti nganggur dan gak punya kerjaan apa-apa) *nangis terharu*.

Perjalanan panjang beserta hiatus-hiatus yang ada, yang mengantarkan Ai pada tanggal 14 Agustus 2017 ini, dimana Ai sekarang disibukkan oleh kesibukkan kuliah. **Ai sangat menghargai para readers yang sudah membaca dan mendukung Ai selama 7 tahun ini. TERIMA KASIH SEMUANYAA! AI CINTA KALIAN!.**

 **[Untuk memperingati 7 tahun ini, Ai memberikan satu fic baru + update fic-fic Ai yang lain]**

 **List update :**

 **Trap ch. 3** (15 Agustus 2017)

 **Fated Idol ch. 6** (16 Agustus 2017)

 **My Baka Hime ch. 7** (17 Agustus 2017)

" _Thor, kok gak update semua ficnya author aja sekalian?"_

Sa ae lu botol kecap.

Ternyata disaat liburan kuliah 3 bulan pun author masih sibuk ha ha haa…

"…"

Maka dari itu, Ai hanya bisa update 3 fic dan rilis sesuai tanggal yang ditentukan kalau tidak halangan. Terima kasih!

.

 _ **Airi shirayuki**_


End file.
